Driven Under
by sage679
Summary: Booth and Brennan are a couple. On their date, Booth tells Brennan he loves her and tries to show her what love is. Rated M for smut.


A/N: I don't own any of the characters from Bones.

"I love you."

Booth told Brennan. He had been waiting for the right moment, but it never seemed to come up. They had been dating for a year and Booth had been trying to say it for six months. But it didn't come out how he thought it would.

"Are you ready?" Booth asked, sitting on the couch in Brennan's apartment. He was fidgeting with his tie, constantly checking his watch. "We're going to be late."

"Ready," Brennan replied, coming out of the bathroom. She was wearing a beautiful red dress that cut of above the knee. Her hair was up and her make up was perfect. Brennan was walking to the door, but Booth was too stunned to move.

"Are you coming? You said we were going to be late."

Booth shot up off the couch and caught up with Brennan. He kissed her passionately. He pressed her against the wall.

"Booth, we have plenty of time for that later," Brennan said, not really wanting to stop, but knew how much effort Booth had put into this night.

"You're right." Booth opened the door and extended his arm so Brennan could slip hers through. "Shall we?"

"We shall," Brennan replied, putting her arm in Booth's and they walked out to the street below.

"You look beautiful tonight," Booth told her.

"Visual stimulation is very important for the male of the species to achieve an erection," Brennan explained.

"You did this just for me?"

"Of course."

Booth and Brennan both got into the car and Booth pulled out into traffic.

"You know I love it when you get all scientific," Booth told her.

"You always seemed uncomfortable when I talk about sex," Brennan said, surprised by Booth's confession.

"That was when you talking about other guys. I love when you talk about sex with me."

Booth smiled at her.

They arrived at the restaurant and were seated quickly.

"The only thing I don't like about these kinds of places in that the menus are in French," Booth admitted. "Fortunately for me, I know what I want and how to say it in French."

"You should try to learn a second language, Seeley," Brennan replied. "It makes situations like these easier and you can travel."

"No thanks, I've seen enough of the world. Most of that I'm trying to forget anyway. Besides, I like listening to your stories from around the world."

"You like listening when I go on digs."

"You have a way with words, Temperance. That's why people like your books. You paint a very nice picture. It's almost like I'm there."

"Thank you, Seeley. That means a lot to me."

Somewhere during their turn from partners to friends to lovers, they had stopped going by last names. Their relationship had lost that formality and become more intimate.

They placed their orders, but Booth still looked a little nervous being in such a fancy place.

"Seeley, why did you bring me here?" Brennan asked.

"What you mean?"

"You look uncomfortable and you know I like going to our place." The diner would always be there place. They had shared so much and learned a lot from each other.

"Because, sometimes, you have to do things classy. I know you're not going to like this, but every woman deserves to be treated like a lady sometimes."

Brennan was about to speak, but Booth continued. "I know, there isn't that kind of class structure anymore and it's an antiquated notion that woman have to be treated a certain way and that a place like this is the shiny baubles of the alpha male, but I don't really care. Sometimes you have to do something nice for the person you care about."

Brennan was taken aback by Booth's little speech. "You've been listening to my anthropological insights into culture."

"Of course."

"But you always roll your eyes like you're annoyed."

"Just because I don't always agree with it. I know you hate psychology, but Sweets told me that Freud said, 'Sometimes a cigar is just a cigar.' And sometimes a nice evening out is just a nice evening out, even if I am uncomfortable. I like to show my appreciation."

"That doesn't sound rational."

"It probably isn't, but love isn't rational."

"What?" Brennan was shocked. The implication wasn't hard to pick up.

"I didn't really want it to come out this way, but I love you."

Their food arrived and the both ate in silence for a while. Booth wondering if it was the wrong time to say, "I love you." Brennan not really believing what Booth said. After all, love was just a chemical reaction in the brain. A release of endorphins. She didn't believe that it was true.

When they had finished eating, a string quartet had started to play. The waiter came by and asked about desert. Booth ordered a piece of cheesecake, while Brennan ordered the Crème Brulee.

"Let's have a dance while we wait for desert," Booth offered.

Brennan accepted and they danced slowly. Brennan stayed close to Booth. She loved the firmness of his chest. It made her feel safe, a feeling she rarely had. After her parents left her, the Grave Digger, Gormogon, and Booth being shot, she never really felt safe anymore. But in Booth's arms, the world would melt away and there would just be the two of them.

Brennan still didn't believe in God, but she had come to understand faith. Hodgins was right. She did have faith, faith in Booth. He was the immovable object in her life. She could always count on him to be there, no matter how late or far away she was. She had evidence of that. Booth had done it time and time again.

Booth loved having Brennan in his arms. She was soft and curvy. He loved the smell of her shampoo in her hair. He was still amazed every time she would spout a fact or insight. He couldn't believe that a woman so smart and so beautiful would be with him. He had almost resigned to never having her until that one day they both connected.

After they had danced for a while, Booth and Brennan both sat down. Their deserts had arrived. Brennan was feeling frisky, so she slid off one of her heels and used her stocking covered foot to rub Booth's leg.

"What are you doing?" Booth asked.

"Just having a little fun." Brennan smiled evilly and put another small piece of Crème Brulee into her mouth, slowly pulling out the spoon. Booth tried to remain calm, but was very distracted.

Booth took another small bite of cheesecake, but almost choked on it when Brennan's foot ended up in his lap.

"You had better be careful," Booth said, after a few coughs.

Brennan giggled. "I think I know exactly what I'm doing. I'm just making sure you will be ready for tonight." Booth couldn't eat anymore of his desert, fearing he might choke with what Brennan was doing to him. Brennan could feel Booth's erection on her foot. "I think you are more than ready."

"Check please," Booth said weakly. Brennan put her foot back into her shoe. After they split the check, Brennan insisted on that point, Booth practically ran back to his car.

"It's nice to know I still have that effect on you even after a year," Brennan said.

"You'll always have that effect on me," Booth replied.

Brennan opened her apartment and Booth followed behind her, shutting the door. He flicked on a light and started kissing the back of her neck. Brennan relaxed, leaning on Booth.

"It wasn't the perfect time tonight," Booth said, pulling a pin out of Brennan's hair and letting it fall down behind her. "But it was the truth. I do love you."

Brennan turned around.

"It's not true," Brennan said.

"What?" Booth was shocked. "How can you say that?"

"It's all chemicals in the brain. Love isn't real. It's fake."

"Do you think I'm faking, when I'm lying next to you? Do you think I'm faking when I say I love you?" Booth questioned.

"No, you believe that. But it's based on bad evidence."

"We have to succumb to the feelings we can't change. I love you. I need you. I can't go through life on my own anymore."

"Seeley," Brennan said, compassionately, placing her hand on his cheek. Booth took her hand and kissed it.

"I have nothing left to hide," Booth said. "I think that you can experience love."

Booth kissed Brennan again. Brennan responded, but Booth kept the pace slow, unlike their usual pace. When Brennan wrapped her arms around Booth, he took the opportunity to pick her up.

Brennan yelped a little, not expecting to be picked up. Booth carried her to the bedroom. He set her on her feet before the bed and went back to kissing her. Brennan roamed over Booth's muscular back.

Booth unzipped Brennan's red dress and let it fall to the floor. Brennan was left standing her in black, lace bra and panties and her black, silk stockings.

"I've never met a more beautiful woman," Booth said. "Here," putting his finger on her temple. "Or here," putting his finger on her heart.

Booth sits Brennan on the bed and kneels in front of her. He slowly rubs his hands up her stocking covered legs. He pushes her legs apart. Booth pushes her panties aside and begins to lick her. He licks long and hard, especially over Brennan's clit.

"You're so wet," Booth observed, now thrusting with his tongue. "But so delicious."

"I'm always wet for you," Brennan replied, moaning through Booth's attention. She took off her bra and began to play her breasts, roaming her hands over them and pinching her nipples.

"Oh Seeley," Brennan moaned and Booth picked up the pace, now thrusting and licking. He began to concentrate on her clit and that sent Brennan over the edge and she came quickly.

Booth climbed onto the bed and began to kiss Brennan. Brennan didn't know why, but she loved tasting her own cum, maybe because it was on Booth's mouth. Brennan flipped Booth over.

"Not so fast," she said. Brennan ripped open Booth's shirt and smiled. "Just the way I like it. Brennan began kissing Booth's chest, letting her tongue slide over his nipples. While kissing him, she undid his belt and unbuttoned his pants.

Booth didn't know what was happening. He was in control and then, flat on his back and Brennan working him over so quickly. He couldn't really think straight. Brennan pulled his pants and underwear down.

"There it is," Brennan said, about Booth's cock. It was standing at attention for her. Quickly, before Booth could say anything, she devoured it. All Booth could do was moan.

"Oh Temperance," Booth said. He pulled her hair out of the way. There was nothing sexier than seeing Temperance Brennan suck his cock. She was so good at it.

She once told him that most women neglect a man's testicles. Brennan let go of Booth's cock and licked his balls, slowly, patiently.

"Temperance, you're driving me crazy," Booth told her.

"Good," she replied, using her hand to stroke his dick. "I want you to feel as good as you made me feel, Seeley." Brennan licked up his shaft and swallowed him again.

"Please, Temperance, I'm about to cum," Booth pleaded. Brennan ignored his plea and worked harder. Booth shot his load into her mouth. Brennan lay down on the bed, next to Booth.

"Don't worry," she said, smiling. "I'll get you a new shirt." Booth took off his shirt and slid his pants completely off. He lay next to her and began to kiss her.

Brennan responded. Neither one tried to gain control, both enjoying the kissing and running their hands over each other's bodies. Booth slipped his hand down and began to rub on Brennan's pussy. When she moaned, Booth slid a finger inside of her.

"Seeley," Brennan moaned, when Booth took his lips off of hers. Instead, he brought his attention to her nipples. Combined with his fingers, Brennan was getting ready to cum again.

"Please," Brennan begged when Booth curled his finger inside her. She didn't cum until Booth used his thumb to stroke her clit. Brennan crashed into another orgasm.

"Seeley," Brennan said breathlessly. "That was wonderful." Booth was smiling.

"That's not all," he replied.

"What do you mean?"

Booth took Brennan's hand and kissed it. He then guided it to his dick. Brennan became wide eyed as she felt it was hard again. Booth rolled on top of Brennan and slid his cock into her pussy.

It was beginning to be too much for Brennan. She couldn't take all that Booth was giving her. She closed her eyes, trying to just focus on how good it felt to have Booth inside of her. As Booth continued to thrust into her, he felt himself getting ready to cum.

"Temperance, please look at me," Booth said. Brennan opened her eyes, looking right into Booth's.

"I'll never leave you," he said. With that, they both had a shattering orgasm. They both lay in the bed, exhausted. Booth snuggled up beside Brennan. She normally didn't like cuddling, but was too tired to fight it.

She thought about what Booth said, about never leaving her. It was her greatest fear, being abandoned. It seemed most people she cared about left her. Yet, she also believed Booth would do what he said he would. She had plenty of evidence of that.

Her mind was swimming with different emotions. She did feel something special for Booth. _Was that love? Was that what he was talking about?_ That complete trust she had, that he would never leave. She never had and probably never would feel like this for someone else. Brennan was flooded with emotions that she had driven under rationality and logic for years. _Is that what a soul mate is? I don't think I could live without Booth_. She remembered how he said he couldn't continue without her.

Brennan turned her head and saw Booth was sleeping. She kissed the tip of his nose and said, "I love you, too."

Brennan went to sleep, not seeing a smile form on Booth's face.

The End

_Please review_


End file.
